


Valentine's for dummies

by kiyoyas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is bad at expression and common sayings, Alien Cultural Differences, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Clueless lesbians, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Krolia says gay rights, Language Barrier, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Acxa, Pining, Pining Veronica, Post-Canon, Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoyas/pseuds/kiyoyas
Summary: A chocolate-y msunderstanding between Acxa and Veronica leads to the possibly sweetest conclusion.aka The self-indulgent Valentine's day fluff we need and deserve.





	Valentine's for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very self-indulgent and also not betaed, because somehow I managed to be short on time even if I started writing weeks ago, so please let me know if there are some major mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway have a happy Valentine's day!

It was a relatively chill time at the Galaxy Garrison, no much work to be done or incoming attacking threats from bloodthirsty aliens. However, Veronica felt especially on edge.

In fact, the calendar mercilessly showed that in a few days it would have been Valentine’s day, the festivity that each lover in the universe looked for as much as dreaded.

To be fair, Veronica hadn’t _ever_ cared that much, even before the war, yet the arrival of a certain someone changed her mind about the fateful occurrence. A someone that had hair like a twilight sky, skin like the clearest sea water and the beauty of a goddess, if you were to ask Veronica.

That is why, this time, the indifference about the day she usually felt was replaced by giddy anticipation mixed with a feeling of not knowing which way to turn.

All in all Veronica found herself thinking a lot about she wanted to do for Acxa. She wanted it to be special- she was in _so_ deep- yet she couldn’t make up her mind about the many ideas she had come up with. Everything seemed just so lame and the struggle was real.

In the end, Veronica managed to decide what to gift Acxa, even though she was kind of annoyed about it because her choice was the most unoriginal _ever_. Admittedly, getting her something fancier would have been difficult seen the war had just ended, so a box of chocolate had to make do. The card, though, made Veronica extremely proud since she was very satisfied with the pickup line she wrote there. She was very confident about it, indeed, in fact the line had just the right mix of humor and romance: simply perfect and a guaranteed success. Maybe.

However, having chosen the gift and all solved only _part_ of the problem. In fact, now Veronica had all the time for thinking, and panicking, about what to tell her, since Acxa seemed to be painfully unaware of all of Veronica courtship struggles. To be honest, Veronica wasn’t really sold on things working themselves out this time, but at the same time she hoped they would, since her pining had become so painful and obvious (to anybody else).

Unfortunately, days went by so much faster than they should be allowed to and the fourteen came too soon. Veronica was unprepared to say the least, yet she had come so far to chicken out now. That is what Veronica told herself again and again, as a mantra in order to keep it cool and get over with it,. After all, she had faced far more dangerous challenges in her life, confessing to the most beautiful girl one had ever seen wouldn’t be that hard, would it?

Instead, it was _that_ bad.

Veronica stood in front of the gym, where it was most likely to find Acxa these days, box of chocolate held between definitely not shaking and sweating hands, waiting patiently. As patient as someone pacing restlessly up and down may look like.

Just as Veronica was very close to give it up, the door opened before her eyes, like fate itself was telling her to just do it. Actually, it was only Kinkade who acknowledged her with a nod on his way out.

Veronica sighed in relief to not be confronted so abruptly with the person she was looking for. Before second-guessing her resolution once again, Veronica reached for the closing door swiftly entering the fortunately not very crowded room. She rapidly scanned through the room to find Acxa.

When Veronica spotted her, she couldn’t deny the beat her heart skipped as Acxa stood there talking with Rizavi and looking dashing like it was nobody’s business. Nadia noticed her first and started waving enthusiastically in her direction smiling wide. That caused Acxa turning to look at who was approaching, she smiled at Veronica as well, but in a way that was so soft and shy that Veronica was very close to melting right there. She could feel a compelling warmth spread all over her chest at the sight, realising how far they had come since the beginning.

With a deep breath, she shook herself out of her thoughts to regain focus on the reason Veronica was there.

Evidently, during her daydreaming, Rizavi had spotted the neatly wrapped packet held behind her back and put all the pieces together (not that it was _that_ difficult really). The knowing smirk on her lips was paired with encouraging thumbs up, which fortunately Acxa didn’t see. Veronica strided towards them feigning confidence, while she was actually shaking inside, suddenly very aware of the too public setting.

“Thanks for the tips Acxa” Nadia excused herself, before walking away to go on with her routine, not missing to give Veronica a _very_ eloquent smirk.

“Hello there” Veronica greeted with the most casual tone she could manage in that moment. The alien girl’s smile grew warmer and wider accentuating her cheeks flushed after the training session. “Hello to you too” she greeted back.

The warmth seeping through her words gave Veronica the push she needed to go on and not make a complete fool out of herself. “Are you done training?” she asked casually.

Acxa nodded, still smiling: “Yes, you have the perfect timer”.

Hearing that Veronica couldn’t help but letting out a snort, that quickly escalated into a full blown laugh.

“I’m pretty sure you were meaning _timing_ ” Veronica managed to choke out still a bit out of breath. Her joke was met by a soft gasp on Acxa’s part who quickly covered her mouth with a hand in slight embarrassment. “That is why it did not sound right” she mumbled to herself.

In that moment, Veronica felt so fond of her, because she was trying so hard to fit in which included picking up expressions and common sayings, yet that wasn’t exactly her _forte_. Her attempts were undeniably cute, but Veronica wished she could make her understand that she didn’t need to do that to be accepted, at least by her.

Acxa’s face flushed and Veronica realised she had been staring, probably with a very tender expression on her features which wasn’t actually that different from the expression she wore every time she was around Acxa.

The same alien who was still so clueless about the whole crush thing.

Veronica cleared her throat and broke eye contact to help diffuse the tension that had built up between them. She started speaking again after a moment in order not to let the silence become too awkward, because the whole situation was awkward enough for Veronica.

“So.. since you are done this is a _perfect timer_ \- cue a wink and Acxa laughing- for me to give you this” Veronica concluded, handing her the packet. Her face lighted up in surprise as she looked alternatively between the present in her hands and Veronica, who was becoming more and more nervous by the second.

“Why are you giving me this?” Acxa asked in the end; Veronica swore she died right there and then.

In fact, a part of her had been knowing that it could have been a possible outcome which she dreaded terribly, but it would have been the most likely as well. So there she was: no amount of preparation could have helped Veronica who was actually panicking about what to do next.

At that point, being completely honest about the whole matter may be the best choice. Clearly, though, her brain inputs didn’t reach her lips that moved on their own accord as they muttered out a nervous: “Just so”.

Not convincing at all.

Indeed, Acxa herself sent a strange look at her way, still confused but seemed to accept the other girl rushed explanation nonetheless. She quickly regained her composure and added in a gentle tone: “Thank you then”.

Veronica couldn’t quite believe her attempts had failed another time, even though this time she had only herself and her stupid gay panic to blame.

“Now gotta go..I have promised to help with some paperwork.. So yeah see you around” Veronica excused herself sounding much weaker than intended, but she hoped at least a bit credible.

Acxa nodded, apparently not having noticed Veronica’s inner emotional turmoil. And for that Veronica was partly grateful for Acxa’s limited understanding of human expressing emotions.

Then Veronica briskly exited the room, without caring too much about the shocked, but amused looks Rizavi was surely giving her.

Once she reached the hallway, she allowed herself to relax, releasing the breath she was unconsciously holding and easing the tension on her shoulders. As soon as Veronica got herself together, she strode down headed towards the office she was supposed to help.

Actually, the girl felt extremely glad that she did not have to help anybody, since her fiasco with Acxa kept replaying in her mind, putting Veronica in no such state to focus on anything else.

Suddenly, she halted in her tracks struck with a realization.

Being so caught on finding a gift and working up the courage to confront Acxa, Veronica hadn’t even considered possible differences regarding flirting and relationships between the Galras.

She needed someone to clear up her doubts, as soon as possible preferably.

 

 

 

Some time had passed wandering through the base, when Veronica finally found the person she hoped would help her: after all she had been in a situation like hers.

Her entrance in the common room went unnoticed as Krolia kept chatting with Keith, enjoying that rare downtime, and Veronica felt a bit guilty for having to interrupt the very domestic scene.

“Hello, sorry for interrupting” the girl greeted announcing her presence, causing the chatting to stop and two pairs of eyes focusing on her.

“Are the reports alre- Keith started asking, but Veronica cut him short with a dismissive hand gesture.

“Not yet, I’m here because I need to ask Krolia something” Veronica explained seeing the confused expression on Keith’s face.

“Sure go on” Krolia intervened.

“It’s a bit personal to be honest” Veronica trailed off looking nervously at Keith.

A light flashed through Krolia’s eyes, probably as she started to understand where that was going.

Before anything else could be said, Keith got up, said goodbye and left without further discussion, which Veronica was infinitely grateful for.

Krolia patted the seat beside her where Veronica straight up plopped down sighing in distress. At once she swiftly turned to face the alien woman.

“Do Galras have specific courtship rituals?” Veronica blurted out, because of course she wasn’t able to speak like a normal and calm person that day. Yet, it was nice to get right to the point as she wanted to get over with it soon.

Krolia looked a bit taken aback by the sudden question, before leaning back and replying confidently: “Of course.”

That gave Veronica a tiny glimmer of hope who might not fail the following time she would try to confess.

“Traditionally the potential mates must prove their strength to win over their love interest, it may happens in different ways… presenting yourself only covered in the blood of the other suitors used to be very nice and effective” Krolia went on smugly. As soon as these words left her lips, Veronica was utterly shocked, all the hope vanished in a split second.

“What?!” Veronica exclaimed bewildered to which Krolia started laughing and assured her she was just joking. “Actually there isn’t that much of a difference between Galras and humans, flirting-wise.”

“You got me for a moment” Veronica admitted smiling. “To be completely honest, I’d gladly fight if I had to”.

Krolia’s face softened in understanding hearing her words, then she gently reached for her hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

“I know how you feel, I have been knowing since my husband rescued me” she added softly reminiscing those past memories.

A relaxed, content silence fell between them. It didn’t last long though as Veronica started speaking again feeling comfortable enough to go on with the hard part.

“So I asked you that because of, you know, Acxa” Veronica explained and Krolia nodded knowingly, as if she just said something clear as day. And that pretty much confirmed that everyone was aware of her feelings for Acxa except for the girl herself.

Krolia, then, prompted the other to go on with her explanation.

“The whole thing is just so confused, I like her a lot and I want to tell her but I fail. Every. Single. Time.” Veronica rambled almost without breathing at all. “Maybe I should change my approach, please help me!” she added taking Krolia’s hand between hers, hold in a praying sign.

Krolia’s face lit up with excitement, probably because that was such a refreshing change from usual problems.

“Ok let me think” she spoke as she turned pensively, fingers rhythmically tapping on her knee, while Veronica waited patiently, but extremely curious to know.

“I do think you may have a chance” Krolia acknowledged in the end. Much to the other’s joy, clear in the bashful smile that involuntarily spread across her face.

“She is a solitary soul, not used to others accepting and being nice towards her- Krolia sighed- very much like me before meeting my beloved”.

“Understanding others’ feelings is very difficult when you are forced to put yours aside.” Krolia explained with a veil of sadness in her voice.

Veronica felt extremely sad too, but on the other hand it gave her a whole new insight on the matter. “What should I do then?” she stuttered, even though she was afraid to already know the answer to that.

“Telling her explicitly is the best thing you can do now” Krolia stated, confirming her thoughts on the matter.

“I think I will” Veronica resigned in the end. With a sigh she got up, feeling like she had already took too much of Krolia’s time.

“Thanks a lot for your help” Veronica thanked sincerely, before going on with a far more light-hearted tone: “I’ll be sure to send you our wedding announcement first”.

And with a wink and a laugh she excused herself, but she bet she had heard Krolia replying with a “I’m counting on it”.

 

 

 

That evening Veronica decided to go through with what Krolia suggested, that effectively cheered her on: finally she was going to deal with Acxa and the burden of her feelings.

Fate seemed to be smiling down at her as well, since she didn’t even have to look for Acxa, who called her name as soon as Veronica walked out of her room.

It looked very much like Acxa was looking for her, which made Veronica rather giddy (and also confident). She turned around to face her, an almost relaxed smile splayed on her lips.

“Hi Acxa! What brings you here?” Veronica greeted, intending to sound both casual and flirty, but probably resulting only somewhat dramatic since Acxa laughed lightly.

“I just wanted to let you know the chocolate you gave me was really good.” she informed.

“Glad about that” came Veronica’s reply paired with a genuine smile, because -damn- it was very cute of Acxa.

Then a confused look appeared on Acxa’s face, her head slightly tilted to the side with fingers tapping on her cheeks. “Stil I don’t get why I was getting strange looks all day.. I thought everyone was used to seeing aliens at the Garrison by now.” Acxa admitted in the end.

A shiver run down her spine, because Veronica _totally_ didn’t expect to be confronted with the matter that directly, but at that point it was now or never.

A hand gripped Acxa’s shoulder maybe a little bit too tight as Veronica spoke up: “Get ready for another lesson on human traditions”. The girl could feel Acxa’s focused look on her face, since she was always so eager to know more and more about human culture.

However, the attention she paid put only more pressure on Veronica who started talking again trying to approach the issue in a roundabout way.

“You see… today is a special day during which people exchange presents”. She paused to find the right words to make herself clear enough.

“Like Christmas?” Acxa asked still a bit confused, before the other could go on with her explanation.

“Not really” Veronica replied “only _some_ people get presents”. After taking a very deep breath and carefully avoiding direct eye contact, she continued: “Let’s say people who like each other- she hesitated- romantically”. That left no room for misunderstandings, hopefully.

Heat was rising on her cheeks at the admission, even though Veronica felt extremely lighter after having said that, which definitely counted as a confession.

Both didn’t dare to say anything as they drifted into a stunned silence that wasn’t actually uncomfortable.

Veronica eased her grip on Acxa’s shoulder letting the hand fall slowly while deliberately tracing the length of her arm with the her fingertips. The motion stopped as Acxa took hold of two fingers between hers, as Veronica’s hand reached hers.

The unexpected gesture had Veronica look up and meet Acxa’s face, she looked astonished, completely at a loss of words.

So Veronica took that chance.

She breathed a laugh out and let the words flow out of her mouth and heart: “Well now you are familiar with Valentine’s day and how I tried and failed confessing that I have feelings for you.”

Veronica giggled to ease her nerves and then fell completely silent.

Acxa possibly looked even more amazed than she was before, with her eyes wide open and cheeks slightly a darker colour.

Veronica was panicking to say the least and wanted to run away and hide for weeks- months maybe- yet Acxa’s grip on her fingers didn’t seem to budge.

The tension between them was still high, but a tiny flicker of hope expanded into Veronica’s chest, maybe not giving up was indeed worth it.

At the same time the brightest smile found its way on Acxa’s lips, causing Veronica’s heart to start doing somersaults.

“Same” Acxa muttered in a truly happy tone in the end.

Veronica couldn’t help but cackle at that while pulling the other in a tight hug. “Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed. “You really just said that” she stated out of breath for laughing too much, Acxa giggled as well.

“I almost regret teaching you that” Veronica admitted jokingly, once the hilarity died down.

She slowly released her hug to raise a hand and cupped Acxa’s face, fingers lazily combing some rebel strands of purple hair.

Seeing the darkening blush on Acxa’s cheeks and the pout on her lips, Veronica pushed her head slightly downwards to let their eyes meet.

“But” Veronica whispered with the softest voice “I am very glad, because I know you like me too”. Acxa smiled the brightest Veronica had ever seen her, putting every star in the universe to shame, and possibly she look even more beautiful.

“I’m happy too” Acxa muttered after some silent moments. Veronica’s expression softened and she hummed softly in acknowledgement. There were still words left unsaid, but Veronica waited to give Acxa the chance to take her time with it. “Really so” Acxa went on, “I was deeply confused because there were so many things going on”.

Then Acxa blushed and, avoiding direct eye contact and with the softest voice, she admitted one more thing, that had Veronica’s heart skip a beat.

“Also, I didn’t know how to approach you and the thought of something going wrong and losing the first friend I made here scared me to death.”

After she was done talking, her eyes closed and she leaned into the hand cradling her face, relishing in that grounding touch, before properly entwining her fingers with Veronica’s hand she was still holding.

All the words said and these small gestures made Veronica feel nicely warm inside because they meant Acxa _really_ and _totally_ reciprocated her feelings.

Once everything had been laid in the clear- and Acxa liked her back, can you believe!?-, Veronica started to actually feel better and infinitely lighter. The insecurity she suffered all throughout the day made way to her usual more playful side. In fact, she smirked cheekily as she asked: “Tell me gorgeous, is kissing in among the Galras?”

Acxa snorted, clearly not expecting the question asked _that_ way, but opened her eyes enough to look at the girl in front of her. “Maybe” she joked.

“Gotta try then” Veronica smirked, before slowly leaning in, tilting her head upwards and slightly to the side.

Acxa couldn’t help but smile down at her and in no time she closed the distance between them just to lightly press her lips against hers. Then she moved back, but still keeping their faces only some inches apart.

A giddy laugh escaped Acxa’s lips.“You are such a dork” the alien beamed with clear and pure affection coating her words.

“It’s definitely your fault” came the other’s reply before taking the chance to pull Acxa into another kiss.

Veronica let go of Acxa’s hand to reach up the back of the other’s head in order to get even closer than they already were. Immediately, Acxa put her hands on Veronica’s hips to pull her flush against her body.

The kiss went on slow, yet eager as if time had stopped, but also went by too fast in a whirlwind of emotions too raw to be expressed with words.

_She is so beautiful,_ Veronica thought for the umptenth time that day and couldn’t help herself but start peppering small, light pecks all over her face which elicited a hearty laugh from Acxa.

“You really are my dork” she giggled once again, as she started drawing circles with her thumbs on the other’s hips.

That sounded so nice to Veronica’s ears and had her feeling completely overwhelmed by emotions. Don’t knowing what to reply, she simply tightened her hug and buried her face in the other’s neck.

They stayed like that for some time, enjoying the content and chill atmosphere, completely unbothered and uncaring of anyone that could come down the dorm hallway and interrupt them.

“So can I ask you a thing?” Acxa asked in a uncharacteristically shy voice. Veronica didn’t move from her position, but managed to nod, totally unable to deny her anything whatsoever.

“What did the question in the card mean?” the other voiced after a while, seeming genuinely curious to know.

Veronica freezed on the spot. She almost forgot about the card, which she had been so proud of. No amount of preparation was enough to deal with the embarrassment of explain that joke _aloud_.

Slowly Veronica turned her head around meeting Acxa’s eyes staring down at her.

Summoning up all her courage, Veronica winked and then laughed: “It means I am your dork _indeed_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The line in the infamous card reads "Will you be my princesa azula?" and it is the most terrible pun, I have probably ever come up with.  
> Basically Veronica is asking Acxa to be her Princess charming, but using the expression in Spanish that roughly translates to "light blue princess", which is perfect (and very stupid) if we consider Acxa skin color.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this little thing I wrote. Please feel free to come scream with me about how cute they are.


End file.
